Three Troubles, Rebirth!
by ChakiChu
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts begins for the Troubles! Four young girls at Hogwarts face the troubles of everyday life, and then some.


**Name:** Three Troubles, Rebirth!

**Rating: T** (Teen) for language, violence, and occasional teenage nuttiness.

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Plot Summary:** Another year at Hogwarts begins for the Troubles! Four young girls at Hogwarts face the troubles of everyday life, and then some. Beware of OC-invasion.

_Please don't flame! They make this world go up in smoke, and no more new chapters to come!  
_

* * *

"Mmphh." Monica mumbled. She absolutely hated getting up in the morning.

"Goooooodddddd MORNING!" Monica felt a large blob plop down on her. "Wake up sleepy head!" Monica unwillingly opened her eyes.

"Silly Monica!" It was Ashley. She was sitting right on top of Monica, nudging her and smiling with that stupidly-silly grin of hers. "You can't start a new year at Hogwarts asleep!"

* * *

"Morning everybody!" Chaki walked in the Gryffindor Common room, just as Monica, Ashley and Hannah were walking down the stairs. By Hogwarts rule Chaki wasn't supposed to be in the Common room, since she was a Ravenclaw after all, however the girls found that nobody really cares. Besides, the worse damage Chaki could do was a simple tidy-up. Which, despite the fact it was only the first full day of the term, the common room desperately needed. 

"Morning." Hannah chirped. Well, would have chirped, for her and Monica were still half asleep.

"Don't act so dead! Look alive!" Ashley cheerfully gave Hannah a little shove, which caused her to trip down the remaining stairs and land shakily on her feet.

"Hey!" Hannah shouted, and shot a glare back at Ashley.

"Can't you two be a little quieter?" Monica whined. She was always like that in the morning – especially after summer break. It took breakfast and possibly several iced cappuccinos (a fabulous muggle drink Chaki had introduced her to the year before, during the final exams) before she was fully functional in the morning.

"Aww…you're no fun." Ashley pouted. "Let's just get to breakfast already so these two will wake up!"

"Good idea." Chaki agreed, and held the portal open as everybody stumbled out.

* * *

It had been a long summer since the Three Troubles (plus one honorary member) had gotten together. The last time any of them could remember was the last day of school, as the crimson red Hogwarts train pulled up to Platform 9 ¾.

"Well…this is it." Hannah was the first to speak, smiling bleakly.

"Are you sure there's no way we can get together over the summer?" It was Monica who asked, her face looked like it was almost on the brink of tears. The other three just nodded in agreement, and Chaki was sure that her emotions would get the best of her.

"Ashley! Hannah! Come on - we have to get going!"

"Crap…I swear…" Ashley sighed, and then laughed. "Well, have a great summer! I guess its time for Hannah and myself to get going."

"See you." Chaki smiled, and waved as the two walked off. Monica seemed like she was in some sort of a trance.

"Monica, is something wrong?" Chaki asked, turning to face her. Monica blinked a couple of times, and then shook her head.

"I just don't want to say goodbye, that's all."

"Oh! Well…I'm sure those two will write, and I'll try my best to remember." Chaki smiled, and looked nervously at her watch. "Shoot. I told my mom I'd be in the parking lot by now…So, I guess I'll talk to you later!" Chaki ran off, pushing her cart through the exit on to the muggle platforms, while Monica just stood there, fighting back tears.

* * *

"So…I never really got to talk to you guys about your trip. How was it?" Chaki asked in between bites of her breakfast, which was pancakes – her absolute favorite.

"It was great! You should have been there – the dragons in Romania are amazing." Ashley reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a small booklet and handed it to Chaki and Monica to flip through. Inside were animated pictures of Hannah and Ashley in all sorts of places: castles, muggle marketplaces, and even an old dragons den.

"Wow…those are awesome." Monica said as she handed back the booklet to Ashley.

"What did you end up doing over the summer Monica?" Hannah asked. "You were so quiet about it when I asked…did something happen?" After hearing this, Monica's face looked a tad bit pinker.

"Oh! Um…nothing really. I hung around the house with my family, went to visit some other friends…you know…"

"Monniepoo!" A voice shouted from across the dining hall, which caused Monica to tense up a little bit. Chaki wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Monica silently curse under her breath.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you! Aren't you supposed to sit with the other Gryffindors?" It was Malfoy. He hadn't really changed much over the summer; his eyes were still as cold and grey as ever. However, his hair did look a little shorter than before.

"Hi Malfoy." Monica stated very bluntly.

"What's wrong? Did _they_ do something to you? I swear…if you even touch Monica I'll…" Malfoy looked like he would kill any of the other three girls, but somehow Chaki remained calm and composed. Hannah and Ashley looked like they wanted to rip his face off.

"Malfoy," Chaki began an almost cold tone in her voice. "You know as well as I do we haven't seen Monica before this – never the less even had a chance to hurt her." After saying this, Malfoy seemed almost shocked for a second, but then recomposed himself.

"Back off Takashi. I'm warning you." Malfoy glared back, but Chaki just stared into his eyes without flinching. Then, suddenly, she turned around and continued eating – as if the whole incident never happened.

"I'll see you later Monica, 5th period." Malfoy just stormed off, leaving Ashley and Hannah shocked, while Monica was just happy the whole conflict was over.

"How did you do that?" Ashley spat out. Chaki just turned her head, met Ashley in the eyes and shrugged.

"Oh, come on! There must have been something, I mean; usually Malfoy gets hurt before he walks off like that!" It was Ashley again; Hannah seemed to have understood that Chaki didn't really want to talk about it and tried to nudge Ashley, but she ignored that and kept talking.

"I just don't know, ok? I mean…he was making me mad so I just told him to shove off, I guess." Chaki didn't even look up that time.

"Thanks Chaki." Monica said, smiling. "I know he can be annoying when he gets like that…"

"No problem." Chaki briefly smiled at Monica, and then went back to eating. She didn't look up again until it was time for the four girls to leave.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly. Chaki was apart from the Gryffindors for most of the day, because she was in Ravenclaw, but Hannah figured it was best that way – it gave her time to collect herself from whatever was upsetting her before. Hannah and Ashley were in all of the same classes, for none of them liked the electives they took last year and decided to both pick up on Divination, which Monica thought was excellent. Monica's schedule was very odd – for she took almost every elective the school offered, except Care of Magical Creatures. Professor McGonagall offered to lend her a time turner, which she said worked for another nameless student quite nicely, but Monica politely declined – saying she'd probably end up forgetting about it anyways. By the end of the day, all four girls were very tired, but eager to share their reactions about the first day back.

"I don't know which class is my favorite…maybe Transfiguration? Eh…on the other hand, Honors Herbology is kinda cool too…" Chaki sighed, and then looked up at her friends. Well, two of them at least. Monica attempted to sit with them; however Malfoy dragged her off before she even got the chance, claiming they needed to talk, "Without filthy Mudbloods around." Chaki almost attacked him, but thankfully Ashley and Hannah were able to hold her back. "Oh! I'm sorry…I'm rambling, aren't I…" Chaki sighed, while Hannah and Ashley really didn't seem like they cared.

"It's ok." Ashley smiled. "But seriously, isn't this year going to be awesome?" Ashley smiled. It was pretty clear among all three of them – they've been waiting for this year for, well, the whole summer, and then some.

"You bet!" Hannah squealed, and nearly jumped out of her seat. Thankfully they were sitting at the Ravenclaw table (due to most of the students skipping 1st dinner to work in their dorms), so nobody was really there to get hurt. "Oh my god…guess what's coming our way…" Hannah cursed under her breath.

"Who is it?" Chaki asked, curious.

"Its Carrie, you know, the one who is the most perfect slut in the whole world. And then some." Hannah said with disgust.

"Is she coming this way?" Ashley asked. "You know…we never really were able to pull that prank on her last year…"

"What prank?" Chaki asked again. She didn't meet Hannah, Ashley or Monica until the middle of the Fourth Year, so she missed out on a lot of their schemes that occurred.

"Tell you later." Hannah said under her breath, as Carrie ran over to them, smiling from ear to ear. Hannah had to resist puking on the spot.

"Oh-my-God!" Carrie squealed, which was to Hannah's and Ashley's horror. Apparently somehow over the summer she had become…sluttier. She had what looked like five pounds of make-up on her face, and her platinum blonde highlights in her brunet hair didn't help much either. "I can't, like, believe it's you guys! I haven't seen you in ages!" She sat next to Ashley and, to her disgust, gave her a large hug. Hannah had to control her almost uncontrollable laughter, but it didn't work that well. Thankfully the Great Hall was very noisy, or it could be the fact that her head was just so dense, but Carrie didn't notice.

"Oh, so who's your friend?" Carrie turned and smiled at Chaki, who returned the gesture.

"Name's Chaki, it's a pleasure to meet you." Chaki smiled and the two shook hands. "Ah! Look at the time, it's almost six o'clock!" Chaki said suddenly, pretending it was some big deal.

"Wait…did you say six? Shit! I promised I'd show a new student around the school…he's a sixth year, and might I add…very hot. See you all soon!" Carrie blew a kiss, then got up and hurried to the door, where a somewhat tall guy with brown hair was waiting for her. In Chaki's opinion, he looked very average.

"Hey, you did it again!" Hannah explained, astonished.

"Did what?" Chaki asked, but Hannah didn't believe her.

"You can't lie." Hannah said bluntly. "Tell us what you did!"

"Listen, I'm telling you…" Chaki began, but thankfully Monica came over and ended the conversation.

"Sorry! Drakey-ki…I mean Malfoy wanted to talk." Monica said bluntly and sat down, and started to shove food onto an empty plate that was sitting in front of her.

"You mean make out?" Ashley asked, grinning.

"NO!" Monica shouted back, the force of her voice almost pushing Ashley off her seat.

"Ok, ok, just a joke." Ashley said instantly, and Monica looked like she was a little calmer. "So anyways…what should we do to Carrie?"

"What do you mean?" Chaki asked. "I mean, she seems nice…and I don't think she's done anything to you guys…"

"…Except exist…" Hannah added.

"Ok, fine." Chaki gave up. "I'll shut up, you guys can discuss it, just leave me out of it please…" Chaki sighed and pulled out a copy of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ and started to read.

"Well, anyways, weren't we going to pull some Love potion on her last year?" Hannah asked.

"Yea! But we never got to it because _somebody -"_ It was here where everybody glared at Chaki, who just smiled back. " – got in the way!"

"Well, we're going through with it this year, that's for sure." Monica added.

"So same plan? Make a Love Potion that sets her up with…" Ashley's eyes flashed across the room, scanning for potential targets. "Snape?"

"Snape?!" Hannah blurted out laughing. "Why him?"

"Because we can, right Chaki?" At this point Chaki looked up from her reading, and gave her the puppy dog eyes. The other two soon followed.

"If I must. But I swear, blame's on you three." Chaki sighed, as Hannah and Ashley did a high-five while Monica smiled.

"Deal! This year is going to be great!" Hannah cheered yet again.

"I know!" Ashley agreed.

"Did you guys hear?" Monica added. "We're old enough to go to the Yule Ball this year." Normally Fourth Years were allowed to go, however two years ago somebody spiked the punch, and things got a little out of hand for the younger students, making it so only Fifth Years and above could attend.

"Yes!" Hannah cheered once more, while Chaki and Ashley smiled (neither of them were found of dances).

"I propose a toast," Chaki lifted her goblet of Pumpkin juice high in the air. "To a brand new year, and a brand new start, with great friends and great memories!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

OMGIFINNISHEDIT.

Seriously, I did it! Yay! - does a happy-finnished-fanfic-dance –

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Monnie-kun, whose story she let me take (well, this part anyways, she still has license over the original), and Ashley-chan and Hannah-chan for letting me steal their characters. I'd like to thank my computer for putting up with my rages over not finding the right music to listen to while writing, and I'd like to worship J.K. Rowling for writing Harry Potter, because if she didn't…I don't know where I'd be!

Super-Special-Chapter-Preview!

Ashley: Hi everybody! Everything has gotten off to a great start this year at Hogwarts!

Hannah: Yea, but what about the potion? Get on with it!

Ashley: Fine! Let's brew a potion! Though it's going to take a lot of work to do…

Hannah: Wait, is this recipe translated right? It says…three weeks! And the time to get the ingredients…this is going to take forever!

Ashley: Don't worry Hannah! For I'm sure we'll make it through somehow! Next time on Three Troubles, Rebirth! Let's Brew a Potion! I'm sure it'll come out right!

Hannah: (by the way…why are we doing this preview anyways? We sound like we're some stupid-anime promo…)

Ashley & Hannah: See you next time!


End file.
